Can we go in One Direction
by 1DandAusllyIgnite
Summary: Basically a story of three out of five of the boys of one direction who fall head over heels for none other than Ally Dawson. Will that stop Austin from trying to get back the girl who's heart got broken?
1. Can we go in One Direction

Hello everyone this is a new story and I decided to include none other than...One Direction themselves! Sorry for those of you who don't like them. Anyways to tell you guys,I will make a spinoff of Broken and Bruised to Disappear to show what happened before all of I have a tumblr and wattpad:

Tumblr: 1dtoinfinity

Wattpad:DMAuslly1D*I haven't actually written anything YET.

So now for the preview:

SIDENOTE:Does anyone else like Dance Moms?;)

* * *

Austin's POV:

Its been long since Ally and I have broken was okay with it,but I don't know if I still had feelings for her,but it was for the best.

I walked into sonic boom thinking Ally would be at the counter,but she wasn't so I went up into the practice was there so I figured why not start a conversation with her.

"Hey Ally" I said.

"Austin you won't believe what I had just found out!" Ally said.

"What is it?"

"One Direction's coming to perform here in Miami and I have two tickets,do you wanna come with?"

To be honest I didn't like those "steal-your-heart" kind of guys (see what I did there?XD) and I especially didn't like the idea of Ally going to a place where 5 famous guys who act playful and sexy,especially that curly dimpled monkey,Harry Styles.

"Well I can't but I will tell you that I am not very sure your capable of handling yourself in front of them,so you should go with Trish." I said.

"I really wanted to hang out with you because we didn't talk to each other as comfortably anymore since..."

There was an awkward silence until Ally just threw the tickets away after seeing Austin's facial expression completely saying he wasn't going and she walked out the room...

_To be continued..._

* * *

So that is just a preview of what you are getting.I am sorry it is too short but that was all I could think of when I was writing.

Bye.


	2. Head over Heels for you and sorry

Hello everybody,sorry it was a long time but I was coming up with more ideas for stories and the thing I usually used was an ipad but the charger wasn't working because of its good thing is that I have came and i'm ready to I have been watching the fosters and I recently watched TBM so it was cool and I hope they make a spinoff without brady and mack cos' it would be more interesting to see the other characters develop.I am probably boring you guys out.

Here are the ideas I had in mind and make sure to rate and review which ideas you like best:

Cotton Candy-One-shot

Austin and ally bond while eating cotton candy and share a kiss.

Love for a Decade

Auslly for ten years starting from the beginning to the very end.

You're a Bad boy and i'm a Good girl

Austin begins to break the shell Ally is hiding in and his role is the bad boy that falls for the shy but beautiful goody two-shoes.

Can we go in One Direction? 2

The sequel to the story i'm working on right now.

A moment in time

Ally is grieving with cancer and Austin is there to be her guardian angel throughout her journey.

Broken and Bruised,to disappear:Before the hurt.

Based on my one-shot about how Austin turns into an abusive boyfriend.

Nothing Better

A one-shot about Austin writing a song to Ally,meaning I have to write a song.

And finally an idea that is probably my favorite...

You get to give me a topic in the reviews and I will write one-shots based on the word or sentence or song lyric you give me!

Now without further a-do here is the other half of CWG1D:

Harry's POV:

We were getting mobbed by fans at that point and it was cool to see that so many people had smiles on their faces,so eager to meet then it went too far...

People were throwing food at us to catch our ran into some store seeing that it had so many musical instruments that were so organized.

We then started panting after people were chasing after us.

Two girls were staring at us amazed,while two guys were looking at us seeing one of them with a judging look and the other who had a goofy smile on his face.

The girl with blonde streaks at the end walked up to us and had such a smile that made my heart I wasn't the only and Liam also looked lovestruck and I glanced at that guy again who looked quite angry.

Austin's POV

I wasn't too happy to see those british kids looking then what came to me was that was my reaction to seeing Ally everyday and it felt amazing but it wont be for them.

I went to start a conversation before she had said anything to them.

"Hey i'm Austin".

"Nice to meet you we are Harry,Louis,Niall,Zayn,and Liam."said the blonde one.

"I'm Ally."

"And this is Trish and Dez."

Ally went to show them around and they all followed her to the practice room.

* * *

Sorry if it is too short again but I will watch the dance moms special and maybe work on this story more.


	3. Brown EyesUpdate

Harry's Pov

I decide to run downstairs because the lads and I had started to get hungry and I see Ally locking up the store.

"Hey Harry!"said Ally

"Hey"I said.

"So do you play piano,Ally?"

"Yeah I play it with Austin sometimes when were working on songs together."

"Well mind if I play you something?"I said with a smirk.

"Sure."I saw as her cheeks looked rosy-red on her pale white skin.

*piano starts to play*

_The first time,_

_You made me feel mesmorized,_

_It's always running through my mind,_

_You'll never know about us._

_You and I,_

_We stand together side by side,_

_But it feels a little different,_

_Knowing your not miiiinne!_

_Listen closely to the melody in the background,_

_Cos' when I look in you're eyes i'm not found,_

_We both stand together tall, _

_If my heart breaks,_

_Will you pick up the pieces,that fall._

"So,what did you think?"I asked as I stood up and looked down at looked up at me and out of nowhere I kissed her.

Ally's POV

I had never heard anything like a song like that,like a for the last time Austin did then suddenly he kissed me and it lasted longer than how Austin and I...oh no Austin!

"Harry that was amazing...I mean't the song not the kiss...but the kiss was really good too...I mean..."I stuttered

"Well I know I liked both."He smirked as his dimples showed and caressed my cheek and leaned in for another stood there as the moonlight showed on us.

I wrapped my arms around him and he put his arms around my waist as we kept kissing.

Niall and Liam's Pov

Niall=**Bold**

Liam=_Italics_

**We went to go see what was taking Harry so long and we saw that he was smooching with Ally! I felt my face go red and I felt heat on my skin as I saw Liam clench his fist and furrow his eyebrows.**

_I couldn't believe at all what was going on.I felt so angry Harry went to go and steal Ally away from me...well. I was so sad inside and couldn't wait until I got my fist into Harry's face._

Austin's Pov

I went and found myself to go see Ally at Sonic Boom but I saw two figures as if they were...KISSING! At that point I felt angry with myself for letting Ally stay with those idiot brits! Not to mention the wannabe blonde who is actually an irish dump. I felt so sad inside thinking Ally...no. I am going to get Ally back one way.

I opened the door with a spare key that Ally had given me and startled both of them. I looked up and saw that the blonde and one of the other four of the brits were shocked...wait THREE!?Three of these idiots like her?! Watch when they see hell.

I raced to Ally and so did those other two twerps that were upstairs and noticed that the curly haired one was just standing there looking as I raced towards him and punched him straight in the face screaming things like "she's mine" and "Your paying for this you little pervert".

And he punched back of course until all the other boys broke us up and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ally run into the practice room.

What did I do?

Niall's Pov

Need to say, Harry deserved it, but I couldn't let my buddy get beaten up so I had to help.

Liam's Pov

I felt scared thinking that's gonna happen to me, but I didn't let it get to me.

Ally's Pov

I felt angry and happy and nervous.I really didn't know what I felt at this then I thought to myself that four guys have crushes on me. That has never happened before and it's very hard for me to think that I don't know who I really ?He's a sweet guy but it is really hard to think he just kissed me out of the ?He is a cutie,a very nice and thoughtful ?He is such a sweetheart and is just so ?Maybe I am still in love with him and think to myself about all those times I actually felt a spark.

I think back to when he wrote something that was about me and I went to play it on the piano:

_Brown eyes,_

_Your smile brightens up my day,_

_Your hands fit perfectly,_

_Just you wait and see,_

_Until we find our meant to be's,_

_I won't live very happily,_

_Cos' your laugh gives me shivers,_

_I hope you will always remember,_

_I am your's and You are mine._

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and think back to when we met and that is when I hear a knock on the door...It's Harry.


End file.
